Mystery Awaits
by godsmacked
Summary: An epic dramatic fic set somewhere in season 4. Now with improved writing style and plot - see the last chapters! Also added SPUFFY!
1. Default Chapter

Mystery Awaits  
  
--------------  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything except my thoughts and words on this computer-like screen. Heh. ME company and Josh Weedon own the rest. Heh.  
  
Explanations: "text" = people speak.  
  
A/N = author's note.  
  
A/N: it's set up in s4 'cause Willow is lesbian and Spike/Angle/Zander is her. Except Dawn isn't here 'cause I don't like her so I deleted  
  
her. So just pretend that she never happened, lol.   
  
A/N 2: don't flame me about using spell checks. I don't have these cuz my computer is very poor. Im trying to spell truly although.   
  
If you give me a cookie, maybe ill try harder! Lolz.   
  
---------  
  
Chappie 1  
  
---------  
  
Buffy was walking with her ancient thrust-worthy Stake, fitting to plunge into vampire breaths, in a cementary. Suddenly she sees sum1   
  
suddenly jumping on her from behind a windy tree.  
  
"Riley don't be stupid!", says Buffy (A/N: heeeeeee - see, that's Riley was whom jumped onto her from behind a tree cause he wanted to scare   
  
her. Riley is stupid) standing up and taking earthily clad dust from her carefully ironed clothes (purple leather mini skirt,  
  
amazing shiny tank top with flowery straps (A/N: I saw *exactly* similar dreamy top on the shop next to my home. I'll tell you when I buy it!)  
  
and muddled black leather jacket, made from skin of a few animals, lost the gift of life.  
  
"Sorry, Buffy, I was just joking about." mildly puts into situation Riley's sentence.  
  
Buffy is hearing nun ofit and slaps him in face with her back foot. (A/N - yaaaaay!);  
  
Buffy goes home cause she's tried. But unexpectedly, 1 more surprise is waiting for her. Who Is It? 


	2. Surprise

A/N: couldn't wait for revies, so here's 1 more chappie for u peeps, LOLZ!!!)  
  
---------  
  
Chappie 2  
  
---------  
  
Buffy puts her first leg on a protch, when she sees Willow the Red Head Witch. Willow the Lesbian Witch is coming, from behing, a willowy  
  
tree and carrying 3 hard grocery bugs which she brought in a grocery shop living just about the coroner.  
  
"Me, Buffy, got a spare hand?"  
  
"What?", demands an an swear Elizabeth (A/N: it's Buffies real life name. Duh. I can't call her Buffy trough all story cause that's boring!  
  
Like, really, really bong!)  
  
"Help me bear bags," asks Willow swallowing slayer in the bottomless depth of her extra-large, big emerald, green eyes, which Willow has on  
  
her face.  
  
"Yah", friendsly agrees Buffy, the best friend of Willows.  
  
Buffy the Slayer takes a huggiest sproty grocery bag from Willow the Magics User and all of them opens the doors into summer house.  
  
"W-O-T r u doing Here?" creams Buffy!!! ???  
  
R/R for chappie #3! 


	3. Sister

A/Z: ok, I don't get any revies from ya, peeps and that is just un-K-E-W-L! I give u the last chappie and if no revuars u all be left hanging!!!   
  
Cuz I'm not writing any/more, capizs? To the sotry no:  
  
---------  
  
Chappie 3  
  
---------  
  
Buffies chocolate eyes have seen Giles, Oz, Spike, Angels and Zwander in her diving room.  
  
"What is going on?" asked godsmacked Buffy cause she doesn't know what's going on. Giles came on her, and put A hand on her shudder.  
  
Buffy looked roundly. Rest faces wear silent and gleoma. Zander smiled sheepshly and Spike winked his scarry eyebrow at Buffies apparing   
  
place.  
  
"Me not sitting! What is going? Any body? Oz?" Buffy was suddenly frittered seeing as her friends wouldn't answah.  
  
"Yup," said Oz in that suspended way of his.  
  
"Oz do you know a Thing?" asked Willow the Witch conservatedly.  
  
"Eep" said Oz in a manner indicated his unwillingness to express his fair emotions.  
  
"Buffy, listen to word. Today a girl came in trough your oak backdoor who is your forever lost sistah and she's a female vampire."  
  
"Wha?" said Buffy being immensilly contused about hearing this aw full and inexpected strange foreign news.  
  
"Yup, Buffy, 'cause mom had an a fair and your sis was born but when she lost and was a vampire. Now she's good and here." clearly   
  
explained Giles.  
  
Suddenly the darkest corner of room moved and Angelo shoot up.  
  
"Buffy", he pro claimed unceremoniously. Buffy looked at Angles look but didn't saw Thing. Angel extracted his pointy finger and pointed  
  
at a kitchen french odor.  
  
"You meat sister Marisuella."  
  
Buffy gaped aloud as she threw an eye on her long-found sistah. Marisuella was a tall, long-raven-shining-frizzling-haired, rubielip having,  
  
blue sapphire eyes with an azure middles in them gorgeous vampire, dressed in a sexy lethe mini shirt (same as Buffies minus the red color  
  
and seven itches more upset the knees) and a foresee blouse. Willow shimmered as the diviny lite of Marisuella's shining blinded her sight  
  
vision and she let a large sigh out.  
  
"Howdy," charmingly introduced her self beautifull Marisuella, hypnotising (sp?) with her magnetic glares everyone in the room: Spike  
  
scattered on a sofa Giles, Zander and Buffy near the door frame, Angel in a moody angle at the shadowed part of the room and Willow, leaning  
  
on to the [thing under window - forgot how it's called, but you know what Im talking about, lol).  
  
Spike took of his shirt and begat making an impression to Marisuella with his good sculptered gorge looking breast. (A/N: drooool! Hehehe.)  
  
"Gasp," said Buffy in that Oz-like way of hers, but not so accurate to Oz's ability.  
  
"Eep," said Oz, the short werewolf boy and Willow's ex-boy friend-shaped thing.  
  
"Thunk," thunked Willow as her unsaintly thoughts of black haired vampiresse over took her breath organs.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
If you want to know what will Marisuella be doing and how will they regenerate Willow, stay tune and give me heap of reviews!  
  
*puppy frog eyes* plzzzzz??? 


	4. Con Tinuation

A/N: ok. Primary I want to thank Jen for her review. I took some words and I acquired a beta and I wont be spelling Xander as Zander. Also - no, my original character won't be mary-sue. I don't know why were you saying that, 'cause her name is Marisuella, not mary-sue. Anywayz, I made my new chapter much more poetic and literary than the previous ones, so that it would be easier and more pleasant to read. Onto the story no.  
  
And thanks to my fav beta Cantspell for proof-reading this!  
  
--------------------  
  
Chappie 4 - "Continuation"  
  
That very same night Buffy and Marisuella went to patrol. Others were left in the room to look after Willow, who was in comatose state and surrounded by variously shaped bottles of water - there was syrupy water, and cherry-taste water, and soda, and water with carbon and without, for Willow needed miraculous amount to get better. Buffy and Marisuella were talking about Willow's condition.  
  
"Let's talk about Willow's condition", talked Buffy, glaring violently into Marisuella's left blue eye. Marisuella didn't say a single sound.  
  
"What have you done to my best Willow?" asked Buffy, because she wished to know what Marisuella is doing to her favorite Willow.   
  
"I did no thing," replicated Marisuella, ingeniously shifting her right leg with her other one. But Buffy didn't leave her to rest peacefully.  
  
"I know you did! Willow passed down after saw you she only!!!" whispered Buffy in a loudly way. Marisuella tilted her head and that made her marvelous hair, which so magnificently dark were as if forged from black obsidian, melted and then made into lightless sheets, so they were, waving in the air and crashing heavily below Marisuella's broomstick waist.   
  
"That is because I am a beautiful woman and sometimes people can't stand my unbearable shining. I shine, Buffy. Because I'm beautiful." Patiently explained Marisuella, and her voice sang with billions shades in the shadowy sky above their heads. Buffy hissed in her mind, because she disliked not having shades in her voice as Marisuella did. Resplendence. Spitsbergen. Grenouille. Sternutation.  
  
Soon, after a few minuets, a grand demoniac leaped out of the salix sericea. Marisuella shrieked as if Aurora's vocal chords had possesed hers own. Buffy contemptously regarded the panic of her half-relatively sister and shot out to fight the demon. After a few more miraculous medieval minuets demon got an upper paw over The Slayer and she was almost crushed down at the meantime as he spoke.  
  
"we neeed sister just. u can go."  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOO!!! !!!" screamed Buffy as vociferately as she could. "I won't let my sister with blue eyes and vampiric unforce die!"  
  
"she wunt dye, shell live happily everafta in our dyemansion." Reitareted demoniac to that.  
  
"Ok." Agreed Buffy, watching as Marisuella and her defeatable demon shuddered and dissipated in a thin weary blaze of the twilight corner. The last she saw of her sister was Marisuella's fair face, conjuring Buffy's attention, and her crimson ketchup lips, wordlessly chanting syllables against her breath. Buffy waved her goodbye also.  
  
She slumpily walked home, as she walked, she placed her legs one after another, and another, and so she made steps, and counted them as she reached her front door, for she didn't have any else to do, and her mind was empty. Empty as an empty glass, or unfull basket case, or something else, that didn't have any fullness in his/her shapely form. She reluctantly opened her door, knowing that she might see her best friend Witch in a half-life state. The door squacked as she opened them. It was dark. Buffy went and went and went but was unable to reach the end of her house 'cause she hit wall. Suddenly she was blinded by fiery light. Who Was That? Light? Buffy blinked fifteen times and the last thought, that crossed her cranium, was - "No. Light would be darker than this." And with this thought Buffy's body passed out, as if gotten too much shock from the evidently misshaped perturbance. 


	5. Preparement

A/N: I won't comment this chapter and that chapter, because it is all carefully planned and all that and it will end on a high note and stuff. I'm going for the more poetic and literally style still, so if you are a lesser reader you might not understand some words or sumthin. That you can ask. And tell how am I doing, 'cause I'm very proud of this chapter and stuff!"  
  
----------  
  
Chappie 5 - "Preparation"  
  
---------  
  
After 152 days  
  
"I, Elizabeth 'Boffy' Summer swear to love and cherish my one and only true love William 'Spike' O'Conner, childe of Angle, to be his fuckslutwhore and make him marshmallows to which he's so addicted, because he saved my heart and soul from my abusive boyfriend Rilee, " sweared to herself the vanilla-like blonde girl whilst applying her vanilla-scented perfume to her vanilla-colored wedding dress, not knowing that she was being watched by the platinum blonde English, standing under the burning fiery sun, purring softly as he remembered his cold dead seed swimming in the Chosen One's womb and simultaneously crying "Cor!", his sharp high-cheekbones covered in his bloody tears, because he couldn't be her man, her soulmate, for he already gave his hand and other parts to that nummy whelp Xander and begat a Baby, a supernatural mighty male vampire-slayer with two eyes, one steely blue and the other chocolate, soon to arrive in this world and be adored by everyone, thought heavy thoughts Will the Bloody his Bloody tears pouring outside his eye sockets and therefore not noticing yet another watcher watching him, a Red Head, who was telepatically reading his thoughts and, as the graveness of them pounded her head with anvils, loudly whispering "Oh, Goddess...", and finally shimmering unkempt into a dark pools of darkness, in her quest to find Ethan Rain, the old Chaos Overlord and lover of Rupert 'Ripper' Guiles, for only he could save their Realm now...  
  
-----------  
  
A woman, tall woman, woman with blond hair and dark roots, for her hair wasn't exactly blond all the time, only this time, the hard, somber and probably the last time, was kneeling in the middle of the room, tapestried with flowers like lillies and daisies, only red, color of gore, of blood and everything else that can seem Dark and scary to you, dear reader of mine, and was lighting thin candles one by one, which were shining like lightning one after another, one after another, one after another and another after one. A heavy dusty book with a few funky dinosaures was drew on the surface in front of the woman, and she (the woman, not the book, 'cause I would refer to the book as it, it being the object that is inanimate, not a living, breathing, maybe not breathing, but moving without being moved object and other objects as well) was loudly reading the leafs of the book, and each leaf whispered around in a voice, sharp voice, screechy voice, dangerous voice, soprano voice and voice of good, saint whisperers. She was praying for her love life, and her last husband, and the guy, who was taken from her by the innocent vampire, vampire with a soul No.2, and she was Anya, the last vengeance demon, for the dark times were about to come and she knew better than that, better than this, and all the times that came across were nothing more than garbage, that survived. "I'm your twin! I'm a good twin, and you're bad twin! Tell me anything, if you can!"  
  
----------  
  
…The Red Head floated and floated in the darkest darkness that had ever darked, feeling all disembodied and dirty and cursing her owner, the Witch, who sent only her and her alone and even didn't kempt her or comb the hair, so that they were floating around everywhere she flew and getting into her eyes and sometimes bedraggling into the branches of the trees, except where she flew had been no trees, so she just got into the windy blows, and other waves and stuff, and then she chanted as to get out of it, and she succeeded, and the volcanoes and sunsets were surrounding her, and once she even dreamed the chocolate farm, where animals where chocolate-y and farmers were also bitter, but she couldn't fall asleep because she could get into danger, so she dreamt with her eyes open. With eyes open dreamt she.   
  
--------   
  
  
  
…The Overlord was standing on a highest peak of the daring cliff, pitched high belong the skies, and watching at his chaotic Revessence, and thinking of the End of Days, and great battle, and all the stuff that you usually think when you are a ruler of a ominous world and hear sounds and bits of sky falling here and there and all signs indicate that this will be the end and the only help is some head, flying to you for some reason and you are contemplating all of that whilst standing of the shabby cartonesque paper hill, which can dive down every minute that you move your finger, leg or two legs even, and you shout a load out and hope that no one hears and no one near, because if it is, you might have done the highest mistake of your unlively life…  
  
Awaiting for revies! 


End file.
